Darth Vader
Darth Vader is the iconic villain of the Star Wars series. He fought Doctor Doom in an episode of Death Battle. He also fought Magneto from Marvel in a DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Darth Vader vs Akuma *Albert Wesker vs Darth Vader *Bowser vs Darth Vader *Buzz Lightyear vs Darth Vader *Star Butterfly VS Darth Vader *Lord Voldemort vs Darth Vader *Darth Vader vs. Malice *Darth Vader Vs. Metal Sonic *Mewtwo vs Darth Vader *Darth Vader vs Obito Uchiha *Raiden vs Darth Vader *Darth Vader Vs Cinder Fall *Darth Vader vs Undyne *Darth Vader vs. Ghost Rider *Darth Vader vs Zero *Darth Vader vs Infinite As Anakin Skywalker * Anakin Skywalker vs. Shion Uzuki Completed Fights * Darth Vader vs Ganondorf * Darth Vader VS Kylo Ren * Wolverine VS Darth Vader * Darth Vader VS Vegeta * Darth Vader vs Senator Armstrong * Batman vs Darth Vader Possible Opponents *Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) *M. Bison (Street Fighter) *''Marvel'' **Doctor Doom **Iron Man **Ego **Loki **War Machine *Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *''Star Wars'' **Darth Malgus **Darth Maul **General Grievous *Emperor Harlis (Arlian Angel) *''DC Comics'' **Atrocitus **Bane **Deathstroke **Lex Luthor **The Joker *Adam Taurus (RWBY) *Guts (Berserk) *Robocop (...) *''God of War'' **Kratos **Zeus *Zurg (Toy Story) *The Meta (Red vs. Blue) *''Naruto'' **Sasuke Uchiha **Gaara (As Anakin Skywalker) **Madara Uchiha **Obito Uchiha *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda) *Genesect (Pokémon) *Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) *The Terminator (...) *Zephiel (Fire Emblem) *Lich King (World of Warcraft) *Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) *Mecha Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Reaper (Overwatch) *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **Dr. Eggman **Shadow the Hedgehog *Sauron (Lord of the Rings) *Vilgax (Ben 10) *Master Chief (Halo) *''Mortal Kombat'' **Shao Kahn **Noob Saibot **Kabal *''Kirby'' **Meta Knight **King Dedede *Megatron (Transformers) *''Metroid'' **Ridley **Samus Aran **Dark Samus So Far Stats * Wins: 7 * Losses: 1 * Ties: 0 Quotes Darth Vader vs Ganondorf (Darth Lightsaber) * "Do not play me for a fool. Where is the Triforce?" Vader demanding Ganondorf to tell him where the Triforce is after making his entrance * "Impressive." Vader after being punched in the stomach by Ganondorf * "All too easy." Vader before finishing off Ganondorf Darth Vader VS Kylo Ren (Wolverine-Man) * "I have felt a disturbance in the Force, master. It's... somewhat familiar to me, as if this person is... related to me somehow." Vader telling his master Darth Sidious that he has felt his grandson Kylo Ren through the Force * "Yes." Vader replying to Sidious' surprised "Related?" * (In his mind) "Supreme Leader Snoke? The First Order?" Vader wondering who Supreme Leader Snoke and the First Order are * "I will not leave the Death Star. To make me do so, you must defeat me in combat. You win and I will come with you to meet this Supreme Leader Snoke you refer to. But failure to win will cost you your life. Do you accept this duel?" Vader challenging Ren * "Good. But you will not have any mercy." Vader after Ren accepts his duel * "Impressive, I admit. But it's not enough for victory." Vader after Ren kicks him in the gut * "No, you have not beaten me. This isn't over. I still haven't shown you the entirety of my power." Vader when Ren holds him with the Force * "It's over. I have the high ground." Vader telling Ren to surrender * "Don't try it." Vader when Ren boasts that Vader underestimates his power * "I told you this wasn't over. And I did tell you I'd destroy you if you failed to beat me. So I hope you're regretting your choice of fighting me." Vader before he crushes a defeated Ren's throat Tournament Darth Vader vs. Emboar Tsubaki Yayoi vs. Darth Vader Category:Villains Category:Death Battle Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Blade User Category:Robot Category:Mascots Category:Sword Users Category:Movie Combatants Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Deceased Combatants Category:Sympathetic Characters Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Tragic Villains Category:Formerly a Villain Category:Super Soldiers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Super Power Beat Down Combatants Category:Dictators Category:Big Bad Category:Anti-Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Cyborgs Category:Military Combatants Category:Human Category:Tournament Combatants Category:Classics Category:Combatants that use Rage as an Energy Source Category:Fire Users Category:Psychic Characters Category:Healers Category:Knight Category:Army Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Death Battle Losers Category:Returning Combatants Category:Lightning Users Category:DBX Winners Category:Highly Intelligent